narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of the Yonkou
*'Previously:' The World Scarred: Enter Kouhei Hyuga Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki "Well, looks like the cats out of the bag, huh?" said the man as he revealed his face "So...you guys did this to draw me out huh?" he said facing Senna, who had now recovered from her paralysis. "...Yeah...Kouhei wanted to meet you!" she said jumping into his arms. After a minute or so, she let go of Hikaru and stood. Hikaru then faced Kouhei; "So, your name is Kouhei, huh kid?" said Hikaru smiling. "Kouhei Hyuga is my full name," he said confidently. "Well, it’s great to meet you" he said, holding out his hand to which Kouhei shook. Senna then approached Kouhei, with her hand on her other arm, smiling and slightly blushing, "Kouhei...thanks for protecting me," she said Kouhei blushed, "Hehe, no problem" he said "Ah, young love," said Hikaru as the two blushed and yelled back at him, "Shut Up!!" "Anyway, Mr. Kurosaki, sir" said Kouhei. "Kouhei, just call me Hikaru" he said. "Hikaru... I wanted to ask you something" Kouhei said. The Legend of Seireitou "Go ahead Kouhei" said Hikaru, pulling out a bottle of sake "Well.... I wanted to know if you knew anything about the Hyugas, anything about my history" said Kouhei Hikaru faced Kouhei with seriousness, "About the Hyugas... well... where to begin... i guess with your ancestor" said Hikaru "Who is he?" asked Kouhei with excitement "His name is Seireitou Hyuga" said Hikaru as silence covered the street Kouhei sweated slightly, "Sei...Seirei....Seireitou....?!" said Kouhei "Yes, the only person who could ever match me in power, but I think i'm slightly stronger" said Hikaru, bringing his hand to his chin "What else do you know about him?" asked Kouhei and Senna who was now interested "Well, he was one of the original Yonkou along with Ryun Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, and yours truly," said Hikaru. Kouhei and Senna froze at that second name, "Ryun Uchiha?! Professor Uchiha!?" yelled the two in unison "He's a teacher now? Wow, didn't know that," said Hikaru. "I just spend my time either on the Internet learing what's happened in the last 1100 years, and training on Shadow Island. Hard to believe no one goes there anymore..." "This whole time... no wonder Mr. Uchiha always caught me when I’m late.... he's a legendary warrior" said Kouhei smiling "Yes, but your ancestor was as noble as they came..... Over 1000 years ago, he sacrificed his own life for the world to be peaceful, but I guess he failed..." stated Hikaru "Wow... my ancestor was amazing" thought Kouhei as he then looked up at Hikaru, "So, only 2 are alive now?" asked Kouhei "Well, me and Ryun apparently... not sure about Echo. As for Sei, I can't tell," said Hikaru sipping some sake. Senna finally blurted out, "Hikaru, we need your help! With you and Ryun-sensei, we can take back the Lost Lands away from Aizen!" she said. Reunion Kouhei nodded in agreement, "Will you help us, Hikaru?" Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Sure, why not? I'll be glad to help you guys." Kouhei and Senna grinned, but then Kouhei said, "Also, we should also go to Ryun-sensei, right?" "Sure..." replied Hikaru. "But there is one thing I want to do before that." "And don't forget me!" called a man from the top of a building, wearing a claymore on his back. Hikaru looked up and smiled. He then said, "Scarr, how's life been?" Kouhei looked at the man confused, "Scarr? Who are you?" Next second, Scarr was on the ground, next to Hikaru. "Ah, life has been fine, the empress has been fairly tolerant back home, and I decided to handle some business out here, to gain support. So, I see you've aquired some brats to baby-sit?" he said, smiling with his normally genial grin. "Scarr..... hi, my name is Kouhei Hyuga" he finally stated holding out his hand for Scarr Scarr looked at Kouhei, then studied his face. he continued to do so, which raised question marks over Kouhei's head. He then looked at Hikaru, and said while pointing at Kouhei "He reminds me... of him... is he really...?" "Of who?" asked Kouhei, confused for the moment "Did you tell him about gray-hairs? Because he looks a hole crap load like him," continued Scarr to Hikaru, ignoring Kouhei. Hikaru smirked and said, "Yep, Kouhei is Sei's descendant." "Oh, you mean Seireitou Hyuga... yup, im hsi descendant" chirped Kouhei which Senna meerly glared at Kouhei sarcasticly Scarr slowly turned his head towards Kouhei, "...Interesting... can he do anything at all? cause from what I heard from up there, he and his girlfriend are gonna be going on a journey with you..." he said as he returned his gaze to Hikaru after he shook Kouhei's hand. Kouhei's eyes widened comicly, "She's not my grilfriend!!" Scarr's eyes narrowed slyly. "Sure, kid. How old are you?" "15, Sir" said Kouhei "Hmm, well a couple thousand years difference would say that I know what a budding relationship is like, hehe," said Scarr, poking Kouhei on the forehead. Kouhei blushed but ignored him and faced Hikaru, "Hikaru, i think we should go get Ryun-sensei now" "Don't try to get away from me, I'll just follow!" said Scarr in a sing-song voice. Hikaru sighed and said, "Yes, but, I still have one request..." "What is it?" asked Kouhei facing Hikaru. Hiakru sighed and said, "I've hacked into your school's server a few times and found something...abnormal." "What is it?" asked Kouhei, now interested. Hikaru's Plan "It looks like something along the lines of a spybot," responded Hikaru. "I traced it back to Aizen. I have no idea what he's planning, considering I can't get into the school, but I think I can find out the extent of his plan if I do something you think is beyond idiotic..." "Im willing to do whatever it takes" said Kouhei smiling "Well, what is it?" asked Scarr, getting impatient. Hikaru looked down, then back up with a comical smile on his face, "I'll enroll in the school." "Heh!? But arent you like 1000 years old!?" said Kouhei. "1147," retorted Hikaru. "But I can use my chakra to look like a teen." "Well, i guess... but you will need to use a fake name as well" said Kouhei "Transformation is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" ask Scarr phylosophically, while changing into a teenager. Hikaru smiled and said, "Mines a little more interesting Scarr." An aura of purple chakra enveloped him, and the next minute, he looked the same, except he looked more like a teenager. He then looked to Kouhei and said, "I can maintain this indefinatly, so my identity is kept secret. As for the name, Takeshi "Hikaru" Kuchiki." "Alright, cool, so whats the plan?" asked Kouhei. Hikaru began to talk, but he noticed a familiar prescence. He looked over to see the confident face of Nanashi, a sparring partner of his. Hikaru sighed and said, "Hey, Nanashi, how's it goin?" "Hikaru, im good, how are you?" said Nanashi walking towards the group. "Fine," smiled Hikaru, "Same old same old. I met my granddaughter a few days ago," he said pointing to Senna. Nanashi looked over to Senna and examined her, "Hmm, quite the cutie you have here" he said "Shut up!" yelled out out Kouhei who then blushed slightly, "Not that.. i care or anything" he muttered innocently.